leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tristana/@comment-91.226.179.6-20120529072322/@comment-4948553-20120531143610
um, why does everyone say that the passive on her E makes you miss more creeps? i only ever farm faster.... get one low, kill it, combo, combo, 3 melee minions dead, easy.... also, if you just learn to play trist (although i guess i just know it by heart by now XD) enough, then you can time the auto attack right in between two ranged minion attacks (even if they're right next to each other, it's quite possible) and get the minion plenty of times i've found that i needed that one extra minion to hit it or i'd miss the shot, and if i do it too late it's already gone - i just really know how to play/use my trist o3o i can get 45ish cs by lvl 6 if i'm allowed to passively farm to the anon that said why not put ignite on ashe or graves? they simply do more of an AD carry's job early game than trist trist's early game is a caster type, ashe and graves both deal damage through AD and auto attacks, hence the slows and whatnot - trist has to jump on them, which ruins the point of a ranged AD carry (even if they are all ranged, but that's still not how the role works, which is the point i'm trying to get across) graves and ashe have ranged slows, allowing them to kite even at such an early time spells like ghost, flash, heal, or exhaust work better when chasing cause they allow you to chase for longer without being slowed down i mean, sure, tristana has her slow and such, and that does kinda allow her to kite, but honestly, does her slow make her look more like an AD carry or a caster type compared to ashe/graves? also, a little ignorant with that bit where you would only lose an engagement with trist if you're trash or your support isn't as good as hers.... really? really? you had to go there? you're making me say things now ashe's volley? hide behind minions, it won't hit you graves' buckshot? stay a little back, so much harder to hit you, and there's an animation to show that it's about to happen, a little warning to secure the dodge trist's poke... hmm... point and click? oh, it can't miss? oh, she poked you too many times and you gotta heal? oh look, an E from the bush, your potion's effects were just reduced by 50% for 5 seconds, and you're taking damage from the same poke that got you so low too many people underestimate her E - i've seen far too many people not be careful upon a hit from her E cause they usually don't notice or care about the DoT eating away at their HP until they get hit the 2nd time, then they learn, but it's already too late, they're not used to it, and i simply out harass them now, get a kill or make them go back, and farm much better you never ever underestimate anything - you play serious all the time, or you're gonna make a mistake - and i still have plenty of fun, because i'm doing well, and i'm happy that i'm not bringing the team down, but eh, that might just be me, idk anyways, you can say trist is a bit weaker than other champs, but to bash so hard on her? you're bound to make a mistake if you don't learn how good she CAN be, not necessarily how good she IS - if you're prepared for their best and they aren't their best (this goes for any lane), you've already won your lane so let's all stop saying trist is trash, alright? kthnks